we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Daisy Wikia
We Are Daisy is the #1 support group for all fans of Princess Daisy. Whether you're looking to find more information about her or if you just want to talk with other Daisy fans, it's all possible right here! We Are Daisy was founded in December 21, 2015 by Daisy FORFUTURE and Daisy POTENTIAL. It started small, but after gathering many members and expanding through many affiliates, it became the biggest support group for Daisy on the entire internet! For more history about the group, see this page. Before you start editing or discussing, please read our site rules. edits | articles | active users __INDEX__ Key pages Categories Affiliates In addition to the We-Are-Daisy wikia, you can find We Are Daisy main branches here: Our Facebook page. Our Twitter page. Our Youtube channel. Our Google+ page. Our Petition Our DeviantArt group. Our Pinterest account. Our Scratch studio. Our Roblox branch. Our Instagram account. Our Discord account. Our Tumblr account. Additionally We Are Daisy has several affiliates, which can be found here: Did you know... ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center? ...that Daisy has had three different voice actors: Jessica Chisum, Jen Taylor and her modern voice, Deanna Mustard? Deanna herself works as a barista when she's not voicing the hyperactive Daisy! ...that depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing? As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that Although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them? ...that Daisy had a main role in the 1993 live-action movie Super Mario Bros. In this movie, Daisy was played by Samantha Mathis. ...that Daisy is the second most appearing female video game character? Only Peach appeared in more games. ...that if you play as Luigi in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8's Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in your races as a frontrunner? ...that Daisy's up-pose in Super Mario Maker is a reference to her sprite in Super Mario Land? ...that if you scan the Peach amiibo in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, there is a chance that you will get a card with Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina on it? ...that Daisy has the most trophies out of any NPC in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U? ...that Daisy has a great relationship with Birdo? She has a team of Birdos in Mario and Sonic Rio 2016 and excellent chemistry with her in Mario Super Sluggers! ...that Daisy looks down on Toad in Fortune Street? She always comments on his "simple" properties and shops, and attempts to bring him down when he's winning. ...that in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rosalina's All Star clear photo references Peach and Daisy's Mario Party 7 artwork! Peach's clear movie also shows "Daisy" grabbing Luigi angrily. ...that Daisy has teleportation abilities in Mario Strikers Charged, along with her crystal powers. ...that Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U states that she sees Daisy as her rival? The reason why is unknown, since Wendy and Daisy only met in Mario Kart 8 and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ...that the Mario Party 9 bio of Princess Daisy describes her as "Princess Minor": A constellation named after a princess who enjoys tennis, golf, soccer, and not getting kidnapped. ...that Minecraft is the only Wii U game that Daisy appears in the front cover? Languages * Italiano * Français * Nederlands * Português News . * We Are Daisy supports Daisy for Smash, this is why we created our own palette swap for her! * The We Are Daisy Discord is opened ! * The competition between We Are Daisy and We Are Peach is going to start very soon ! Stay tuned ! * The Super Mario Odyssey Contest ! It runs until July, please be numerous to participate ! * Our new theory about Sarasaland possibly being in Super Mario Odyssey ! * 5000 supports !! This is absolutely Fabulous, thank you !! * Welcome to We Are Peach Official Channel ! * Top 5 of the reasons you may not know for Daisy's integration in Smash ! * We Are Daisy has two years and this is the history of what happened in 2017 ! * We Are Daisy found a Gameplay video realisator and this is the first one of a long series of videos ! Super Daisy Land, the first ! * We Are Daisy second anniversary celebrated with a brand new and incredible movie ! Enjoy !! * Dance with Daisy until the end of the night ! Category:Navigation